Generally, a clothes treating apparatus is an apparatus, which treats clothes into a more wearable state. The clothes treating apparatus fundamentally dries clothes and removes wrinkles, odors, bacteria, and static electricity from the clothes.
In order to perform the above functions, it is necessary to circulate air in a space, accommodating clothes. Further, in order to effectively treat the clothes, it is important to optimize the air circulation.
In case that the clothes treating apparatus treats clothes containing odors or dust, the odors or dust may be transferred to other clothes by the air circulation. Particularly, the dust or nap may be supplied to parts of the clothes treating apparatus by the air circulation, and thus cause some trouble in the parts.